Caught in the middle
by Dracos-wife
Summary: Angelina befriends Draco(Had to fix it and put it back out)
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does

Caught in the middle (1)

By: Alicia

It was sixth year for Angelina Johnson. The tall raven hair chaser way currently talking strategies to her Quddititch team. They were up against Slytherin next week so she tried to cram a lot of plans in a little time. Unfortunately it was 5am and the team was tired and hungry.

"Alright you guys eat a healthy breakfast and I'll see you tomorrow" Angelina said happily, oblivious not noticing that nobody was listening, in his or her scramble outta there.

While the team left Angelina tidied up the place be for heading to breakfast. Angelina turned around as she a distant crying. "Who is that?" Sitting on a bench with silver blond hair and gray eyes sat.. Draco. Angelina blinked in shock. Never before had she seen Malfoy cry it was strange. As she turned to leave she stopped and turned back around. 'I can't leave him here' Even though she knew he was a prat she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Draco?", she asked timidly

He whirled around in shock. Quickly wiping away his tears her glared at her. What do you want Johnson? He said harshly standing up.

She looked at him in annoyance " I just wanted to know why you were bawling like a baby."

He glared and walked up close to her. "Tell anyone what you saw and you'll bloody well regret it".

"What are you going to do to me?" Cry some more?" She called after him. Though he was two years younger than her he still towered over her.

He just looked at her sadly." I'm sorry Draco; just tell me what the matter is?"

"None of your concern Johnson", he left her standing there.

His sad gray eyes stayed with her the rest of the day. She was determined to find out what was bugging Draco.


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does

Caught in the middle (2)

By: Alicia

Later in Potions Class Snape was currently deducting points form Gryffindor for sleeping during one of his boring lectures about making a truth potion. The only one even paying slight attention was Angelina but only because she didn't want to get in trouble. Her boyfriend Fred Weasley was snoring loudly next to her.

She elbowed him in her ribs, Wake up Fred, she hissed under her breath. They couldn't afford any more points to be taken away.

"What's the matter Angel"? Fred looked at her sleepily. She was about to respond when, Snape looked in their direction and Scowled.

Johnson, Weasley, he snapped. What may I ask is so important that you couldn't wait to say until after class? Angelina felt her cheeks go red when she realized the whole class was looking their way. She heard a few Slytherins snicker, from behind them.

"Uh, nothing sir", Angelina stammered, nudging Fred in his side to get him to say something. "Yeah", he agreed, "Professor", he added as an after thought.

50 points from Gryffindor for talking through my lecture, he sneered. "Now…." He continued with his lecture.

Finally lunch time she though heading towards the great hall. She and the rest off the class hurried off in a hurry to get out of potions.

"Get off me you filthy mudblood". She raced towards Draco's loud snarl, and turned the corner just in time to see Ron help Hermione up off Malfoy. "Don't call her that". Harry was pulling out he wand and pointed it at Draco, who was dusting himself off glaring at them.

Angelina jumped in for of Draco. Harry looked at her in shock. 'What am I doing saving a Slytherin, especially Malfoy she thought. "Move out of the way Angelina, Harry ordered.

"No, she looked in to Harry brilliant green eyes, "Just go to Lunch, I'll handle Draco. "DRACO, Ron yelled," since when is that ferret and you been on a first name basis?

Draco smirked behind Angelina, "Yeah run off Potty, Mudblood, and Weasel".

Ron charged toward Draco, but Hermione held him back," Lets go Ron, Harry". They reluctantly followed her into the great hall.

"Why'd you stick up for me Johnson?", Draco asked curiously. She shrugged.

"Angelina what are you doing talking to Malfoy?" She looked away from Draco and into to the eyes of Fred.

"Nothing, lunch is almost over", She responded. She grabbed his arm leading him back into the great hall. She waved at Draco behind Fred's back. He just gave her a smile heading in the opposite direction.

'Draco's not so bad', she though.


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does

**Caught in the middle(3)**

Later in the library, Angelina was studying for Charms. Hermione came  
up to her and asked." Why did you stick of for Malfoy"? 'Great she  
should have know bookworm Granger would be here.

"I don't know Hermione", "Why do you stick up for Harry"?  
"Well…I…Because, He's right and Malfoy wrong", Hermione Stuttered, not  
expecting the question.

"How do you know that Draco's wrong and Harry's right?" I mean their  
both enemies of each other both have friends to back them up, you  
think that because your friends with Harry, he's the one whose right,  
you wouldn't say that if you were Draco's friend would you"?.

"I suppose not", She admitted. "What are you studying, she asked to  
change the subject.

"Just my Charms work". "Let me help you with that I finished mine".  
"Okay".

They worked together for about an hour, when Hermione left to knit  
more things for the House elf's.

"I'm surprised Granger didn't ask you to join that ridiculous S.P.E.W,  
thing", A soft voice said behind her. She recognized the voice belong  
to Draco.

"How long have you been there?, she questioned, seeing him step from  
behind a bookshelf, "long enough. "I heard what you said about me, and  
thanks for taken my side". He looked sincere but you could never tell  
with Malfoy's.

I did not take anyone's side; I was just stating a fact. He shrugged  
and sat in the empty chair next to her. "We'll I appreciate it  
Angelina". She looked at him shocked; he never said her first name  
before now. "No problem", she stood up and left to the Gryffindor  
common room. Draco, sat and thought about his relationship with  
Angelina.

'We'll I guess I got myself a real friend'.


	4. Ch4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does

**Caught In the middle (4) **

There was a great excitement that night in the great hall as a trip to Hogsmeade was coming up. The only person who wasn't happy was Angelina.

Her plate was empty and she was staring at the Slytherin table.

Fred instantly became worried when he saw Malfoy gazing back at his girlfriend.

"Angel why is Malfoy looking at you?", He glared at the Slytherin table, Draco only smirked back with a smug look on his face.

She sighed 'not this again'. She looked back and forward between Draco and Fred, finally she answered, "He's my friend". She avoided using his name to not make Fred angry.

Fred became suspicious, "You've been spending more time with him then me". Fred was turning red in the face. That Weasley temper was about to show.

'Fred I love you, and only you, besides you were never this mad when I hung out with Katie and Alicia more that you. This time a lot of people were watching and whispering about Angelina's and Draco's secret relationship ' I have to put an end to this it's turning into some weird muggle soap opera'.

"That was different, Fred insisted," Their not a Malfoy and A Slytherin, plus I've seen the way he looks at you". ' Oh god he's jealous'. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. 'He thinks me and Draco are seeing each other'.

Draco was watching them from across the hall. The look in his eye was unreadable.

Angelina stood up and without looking at Fred said quietly, "I'm not hungry", and walked out the great hall with the whole Gryffindor table watching.

One Slytherin was watching to.

Draco stood up about to follow Angelina when Pansy grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going"? She demanded.

He yanked his arm roughly away and walked away without answering. Pansy glared at his retreating form 'How DARE he treat me like that'.

Draco ran to catch up with her. "Are you alright, love"? She shook her hand and collapsed into his arms, tears falling down her face. 'This was the first real fight she had with Fred and in front of the WHOLE school no less.

Instead of answering she cried into his chest, unable to form words on how she felt.

Now Draco was scared, Angelina was the toughest girl he knew, and she almost never cried. He held her close and let her cry whispering words of comfort.

He would KILL Fred for making her cry like this; he didn't deserve her, not like he did.

When She stopped crying she thanked him, and went to the Gryffindor common rooms to find Katie and Alicia.

Draco set off to find Fred, he'd make him pay, his cold heart broke hearing her cry.

But first a little trip to the potions masters' class, being best student in potions has it advantages.

He'd make that Weasel regret the day he was born.

Thanks for your reviews. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm afraid it's still a little 2 short. If any1 has any suggestions on what I should do next email me please. Or you could vote on weather you want her and Draco 2 get together.

Next chapter. The Malfoy and Weasley War


	5. Ch5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does

**Caught in the middle (5)**

Draco had lots of ideas on how to torture Fred but the problem was, how to do it without Angelina finding out?

After spending most of the afternoon in the library searching for potions to boil skin, make your hair fall out, or even poison you, he decided he wanted him to suffer first. He knew Snape would give him potions to use but he couldn't help 'cause he a professor and all. But he had NO idea what Fred had in store for him.

George suggested that his twin you ton tongue toffee that Dudley 'graciously' demonstrated.

"No that's baby stuff, he will pay for taking Angel from me". George shrugged, "Maybe you could have Harry help you, I mean he hates Draco to". To tell you the truth he always thought Angelina was good for Fred, to keep him in line, and they were both on the qudditich team, it seemed like they were meant for each other, but now he wasn't so sure.

Fred slapped his brother on the back, "That's a great idea". " Where is he anyway"?

"In the common room with Ron, they forgot to do their home work". (AN: would they call it hw if they did their hw at school?). "Hermione won't help with their Homework anymore, and they wanna be able to go to Hogsmeade".

Fred slapped his forehead, he completely forgot that the trip was Friday and today was already Thursday. "I have to ask Angel out before she goes with that prat, Malfoy".

"She loves you man, just because you had a little argument doesn't mean she'll go with Malfoy".

"Hey Angelina". Draco saw her as he left the library. He took a deep breath, ' I hope she doesn't reject me', 'Wait a minute I'm a Malfoy she can't refuse me'.

"You want to go to Hogsmeade with me"?

Angelina blinked, 'Did he just ask me out?'

"Uh…sure why not".

'It's not like Fred will ask me', she thought.

"Great", meet you tomorrow at Honeydukes. He ran off before she could argue.

Angelina narrowed her eyes, 'What was he up to'?

"Professor Snape what would you do if you wanted to curse someone real bad so they suffer slowly but NOT die". He wanted to torture him not kill him; he wasn't his father after all.

Snape raised his eyebrows; "Your not planning something for someone are you Mr.Malfoy"?

"No sir, just research", he lied easily.

"Fred, are you sure about this"? Harry asked, they were in the restricted section of the library under Harry's invisible cloak

"Perfectly, don't worry. Fred grinned as he found the perfect spell, the revealing spell.

"The revealing spell makes you look like what you are on the inside, Malfoy will soon look like the person he truly is, a hideous monster. But what Fred didn't know was that Draco truly wasn't a bad person on the inside just misled. So the spell wouldn't have the desired effects Fred was hoping for.

Harry shrugged, "Lets get out of here before Mr. Filch catches us".

Fred agreed, he tucked the book he found under his arm, and they went back to the Gryffindor dormitories.

The next day everyone was waiting in line for Filch to check his or her passes to Hogsmeade. The only one who couldn't go was poor Harry.

Angelina arrived at Honeydukes shortly before Draco. The place was crowded as was usual on a Hogsmeade weekend. A short petite redhead walked to their table that was close to the window.

"Can I help you"? She said wiping her hands on her skirt.

Before Angelina could say anything, Draco said, "Two butter beers please", he flashed her a charming smile, which see returned as she headed to the bar were they severed drinks.

"I can order for myself you know", she informed him, tying her braided hair into a loose ponytail.

Draco watched her unfazed, "I know but it's my treat", he suppressed a laugh when she rolled her eyes.

They drank their drinks in silences when the lady brought them. Angelina was wondering why he asked her out, when Draco reached out and held her hand and said, "Angelina, I like you, a lot. He blushed when he said this part, "And I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me"?(AN: I know Draco's out of character but bare with me)

Angelina just stared with her mouth open, 'NO', her heart screamed, 'You still love Fred'.

But her brain said, 'Go ahead, this could be your TRUE soul mate'.

Draco pulled his hand back quickly, and took her silence as rejection, but before he could move Angelina leaned over and kissed him full on the lips shocking them both, at that exact same moment Fred, George, and Lee entered Honeydukes arms full with Zonkos packages, Fred's packages fell to the floor as he witnessed Draco kissing HIS girl.

Fred's heart broke into a million pieces. This made him hate Malfoy more than Harry ever could.

How's that for a cliffhanger? I'm thinking Fred and Draco get into a huge fight or duel for Angelina affection, please review . that was my longest chap yet. Oh and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me, I'm doing this story mostly based on what you guys want.

Also in the next chapter the Malfoy Weasley war continues and I'll reveal what Draco has in store for Fred and vice versa and the out come.


	6. CH6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does

**Caught in the middle 6**

Angelina pulled back from Draco to turn around and see Fred, Lee, and George standing there with looks of shock on their faces. But what really concerned her was Fred his eyes were blazing if looks could kill Draco would be dead in a heartbeat. But when he looked her way, all she saw was betrayal.

Fred stormed out of Honeydukes with Lee and George right behind him. Angelina sighed, she loved Draco now, but also a small part of her still loved Fred. Draco wrapped comforting arms around her but still couldn't help but be happy because Angelina was finally his.

He kissed her forehead, "You made the right choice, luv, I can make you very happy". Angelina snuggled into his arms and got lost in his eyes and soon forgot about Fred.

"I can't believe she choose HIM over ME". "What does he have that I don't?". Fred paced back and forward a few minutes earlier Lee and George left so he'd have time to think. That spell better work, as soon as she sees what Malfoy really is she'll leave him and come back to me. That night he and Harry worked on preparing the spell.

"Fred, do you really think this will work"? Harry didn't like the idea, even though Malfoy was a prat he didn't think this spell was the answer, he got a bad vibe from it.

"Will you quit worrying already, I got this under control". Fred added a drop of Unicorn blood and the potion hissed and turned green. "Now all we have to do is slip this into Malfoy's drink in the great hall at dinner.

Harry still had his doubts but Fred seemed sure it would work, so he'd go along with it, for now.

The whole school now knew about Draco Angel and the Fred Love triangle, Most girls gossiped about Angelina saying she put a love spell on both Draco and Fred, because their was now way anyone could love her. The boys were betting on who would win Angelina's heart.

Alicia and Katie refused to talk to her until she dumped Malfoy; And Draco was also having trouble with his Slytherin companions. Pansy was angry that he chose Angelina over her and threatened to tell his father about it, but she was ignored.

Draco was not stupid he knew Fred wouldn't just give up Angelina and would fight until her won her back, but he also would not let Fred have her back she was his, and that's that. He had to speed up the process on his plan, that weekend he found a curse that would give Fred unwanted attention from ugly girls at Hogwarts. His curse would only last a week but by then Fred should have a different girlfriend.

Draco sat in the Library wondering how her would tell his father about Angelina, he wasen't racist but she was in Gryffindor and on Dumbledore's side so he knew Lusicious would disapprove. His mother wouldn't care she didn't care as long as she made him happy, which Draco would admit she did.

"Come on Drakie, its dinnertime". He looked up to She his girlfriend standing there with a smile on her face. Draco frowned at the nickname. "Don't call me that".

Angelina ignored him and tugged him into the Great hall, the enchanted ceiling showed a beautiful dark sky filled with stars, there were floating candles above their heads. The hall was noisy as a lot of the older kids were taking mainly the girls gossiping. Many of the first years were already seated looking forward to dinner.

Across the room Pansy glared at Draco and Angelina holding hands. Angelina ignored her and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table after pecking Draco on the cheek. Lots of the talk around Angelina's table stopped so she assumed they were talking about her, again.

She looked across the table and noticed their table was full with girls, VERY ugly girls, and they were as surrounding Fred? 'What the hell is going on'?

She looked at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco was laughing. 'What did he do'? She looked back at Fred and noticed he was having a hard time getting the girls to leave except when Dumbledore began his normal dinner speech, they all sat down at their house tables. Angelina couldn't help but giggle.

Fred glared at her, "Your stupid git of a boyfriend did this to me and all you can do is laugh"?

"How do you know Draco did it"? Fred didn't answer instead he was looking carefully at Draco's drink, When Draco took a small sip of pumpkin juice he spit it at and began clawing at his throat, everyone was looking curiously at Draco. Suddenly Draco passed out on the floor crowed by the Slytherins, Snape and Angelina pushed their way through the throngs of people to get to him.

"He needs the hospital wing, Snape conjured a stretcher and lifted Draco on it. When Snape was gone, Angelina looked at Fred with angry in her eyes, somehow she new he did this, from his pale face and the way he avoided her eyes was evidence. She would have strangled him if she didn't need to get to the hospital wing.

She ran after Snape and prayed Draco was okay.

Sorry for the wait, and thank you for the reviews. In the next chap. You'll find out what happened to Draco. Don't worry will be punished if he's not 2 busy with those girls lol. Anyway review and tell me what you think.


	7. CH7

**Caught in the middle 7**

Disclaimer- Don't own any character or anything else related to HP

One week later

"Draco you'll be just fine you just had a bad reaction to something in your pumpkin juice", Madam pomfrey said, dismissing Draco from the hospital wing. He knew there was more to it than that, but left without a fuss and went to find Angelina.

Angelina was reading a book in the library in deep concentration, when he came up behind her a place a quick kiss on the back of her neck causing her to jump, swinging around she looked so happy he was alright. She launched herself into his arms and kissed every inch of his face.

"Glad you missed me, love". Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Things were boring while you were sick". Angelina admitted leaning against his chest.

They walked to study hall, were most students were doing homework and assignments while they still had time. Draco released Angelina and walked to the Slytherin side of the room, while Angelina walked to Gryffindors side.

Angelina made herself comfortable between Lee and Katie, plopping her books down from the library. She wasn't doing to good in potions, maybe later she would ask Draco to help her he was Snape 'role model' student.

The bell rang signaling dinner in the great hall, students speed past her to get to dinner, until her and Draco were the only ones left behind.

"I'm going to bed, I'm not hungry". She blinked her brown eyes in a sleepy manner, gave him a quick kiss and made her way back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Instead of getting there quick she saw Fred and George in the hall also heading toward the common rooms. 'Just what I need', she sighed. Ignoring them she quickened her steps till she was practically running towards the fat lady, spoke the password quickly and ran up the stairs towards the girl dorms.

Ginny was sitting on Angelina's bed obviously waiting for her. She looked up as she approached.

"Hey Gin, what are you doing up here?, Its dinner time". She sat down next to the younger girl who looked so much like Fred.

"I know, I was worried about you, Hermione told me your going out with Malfoy now".

She didn't look mad just curious. Angelina looked down at her know linked fingers.' why can't everyone just leave me alone'. That's what she felt like saying, but what she told her was " Ginny I really don't want to talk about this now. She yawned, "'I just want sleep, we can talk tomorrow ok""

Ginny just stared at her for awhile like she was trying to search her mind but shrugged and headed to dinner.

"Thank Merlyn; I can't deal with anymore Weasley today. Angelina laid back on her bed, immediately fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

All she could think of was that she was glad Draco was finally out of the hospital wing.

I'm sooooo sorry this chap was short, and, that i took FOREVER updating, but please r/r

. I'll update WAY sooner next time.


	8. CH8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.k Rowling does

**Ch.8 Letting go**

Then next morning Angelina woke up first, she sat up, and yawned as she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Deciding to shower she gather her robes, toothpaste, and hairbrush to the bathroom the girls shared.

After a quick shower, she brushed the tangles out of her hair and brushed it into a ponytail. soon she was dress and ready for breakfast. Her stomach growled.

'I should have eaten dinner', she thought. She left quietly as to not wake the others. Believe it or not, Hermione's cranky in the morning.

Only her and few others were already at breakfast. She piled 2 pieces of bacon, 2 sausages, and 3 pancakes on her plate (AN: She's a growing girl, lol).

"Wow, someone's hungry", a teasing voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Fred watching her with an amused look on his face. (AN: Bet you thought it was Draco).

"Hey, Fred how it going?" she asked nervously, she hadn't spoke to him in a while.

"Ok", he lied. "I wanted to apologize Angel, for being mean and accusing you, and as much as I hate the though of you and Malfoy together I'll step aside so you can be happy."

Angelina looked at him with tear filled eyes, "Fred I want you to know i did love you, and I never wanted to hurt you but, Draco's the one I love now, thank you for understanding."

She hugged him and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "I hope we can still be friends."

"I won't lie to you it will be hard, he admitted, but I'll try for your sake."

"Thank you".

All through breakfast Fred remembered the good and the bad times he and Angelina had.

Flashback

1ST YEAR

Fred and his twin George Weasley hurried up to the line of other first years waiting for McGonagall to lead the into the Great Hall to be sorted. They wanted to be in Gryffindor just like there brothers before them were. They were already planning jokes to play on Slytherin and the professors.

Fred bounced from excitement stepping on someone's shoe on accident. "Hey, you stepped on my toe", the girl beside him yelled.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said turning around looking at the girl beside him. She had deep chocolate eyes, skin the color of chocolate, and long hair braided wit tiny beads on the end. She in turn checked him out. He was kinda cute, tall with shaggy red hair, freckles a wide grin and second hand robes.

She shrugged, held out he hand and introduced her self as Angelina Johnson. "Fred Weasley and this, he pointed to his twin, is George Weasley."

They turned as McGonagall entered and lined them up in the Great Hall.

End Flashback

"Fred you ok?" Angelina asked, he realized the Great Hall was full and noisy.

"Oh, yeah." He piled his plate up and ate watching Angelina out of the corner of his eyes as she laughed and talked to Katie.

"Where were you mate?" Lee asked beside him.

"Sorry, dosed off a little."

Angelina herself had trouble thinking strait herself, she kept remembering how she and Fred broke up millions of times but they always made up. It was strange how she barely had time for him anymore almost like he was now a stranger.

She remembered their first kiss when she turned 15.

Flashback

"Happy birthday Angel", she blew out the candle in the cupcake he had given her. He took her up to the Astronomy tower for her to receive her gifts from him in private. He cave her a charm bracelet with a matching heart necklace.

"Fred, its pretty, thank you, it must have cost you a fortune".

"Don't worry about it, your worth it." I love you Angel." he said learning toward her.

"I love you too, Fred." she closed the gap between their lips. They first started out slow then their kiss became faster with more passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. His arms circled her waist hugging her to him. She sighed and broke away from the kiss first. He kissed her forehead softly.

That was her best birthday ever.

End flashback

"Angie, its time to go", she felt a tugging on her arm, and noticed Katie pulling her towards the great hall doors.

"Oh, yeah thanks Katie."

"No problem lets get to first before Snape takes away some points." They hurried their steps sprinting past an upset Filch.

Angelina nodded and followed Katie down to the Potions masters room. Luck was with them today and the sat down soon as the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Settle down class, enough of your useless chatter." "There is a remedy potion instructions on the board I'd like you to make for a grade, put them on my desk in a sample tube when your finished". He walked to his desk ignoring the groaning from his students.

Later in the hall way to the great hall

Angelina was glad to have no more classes for the day, she was tired and wanted to see Draco. As if hearing her call Draco appeared behind her, he kissed her cheek and told her to meet him after dinner in the room of requirement.

"See you then". He walked away without another word.

After dinner

Angelina walked up the stairs by herself, Katie and Alicia left for bed and she wasn't in the mood to see Fred. Once there she saw that Draco was already there waiting for her on a fuzzy brown carpet right next to a blazing fire and he had soft music playing in the background.

"What's all this for"? Angelina laid down beside, him and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Ignoring her question he asked, "Do you remember the day you saw me crying"?.

'Well duh', she though. "Yeah", she answered.

She heard him sigh, and then say, "My father wants me to get the dark mark my next birthday".

'Not surprised'.

"Draco I'm not surprised you knew this day would come eventually, your father is one of Lord Voldemort's death eaters, he would do anything to please him".

She felt him stiffen, then release her from his arms he stood up and all the things in the room disappeared.

Angelina stood up and looked at him. They stood staring at each other for along time before he said, "Angelina maybe we should breakup for awhile, he said staring at the floor, I don't want you hurt".

Angelina stood in shock as he turned and left. She didn't know what time she finally walked back to the Gryffindor common room and trudged up the stairs, the whole time thinking her and Draco was just a joke, he used her.

She just hoped that maybe Fred would forgive her and maybe take her back. For the first time since she broke up with Fred she wondered if she would ever fall in love again.

All I can say is i'm soooooo sorry for not updating in awhile. I wish I had an excuse but really I sat on my butt and watched T.V. So I put my heart and soul into this chapter just for you guys. I hope my reviewers haven't left me. r/r, thanks

Top of Form

Top of Form


	9. CH9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, Jk Rowling does

Authors note: Hey guys sorry so long for the update since I'm on winter break I decided to update and one of my dearest friends mentioned that I had some stories to finish.

Caught in the middle

Ch. 9 Angelina's Bad day

Waking up to the feeling of someone shaking you is not what Angelina expected especially after the day she had yesterday.

Mumbling curse words she managed to crack one eye open to glare at….Hermione?

Looking around she noticed they were the only ones still in the dorm. Angelina sat up with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hermione…Where is everyone?" Angelina finally took in Hermione's tousled appearance. Her shirt was un-tucked which was unusual for Hermione and her hair was wilder than normal. But she had no time to ask about it before Hermione frantically jerked her covers back and pulled her out of bed.

"Where late", she screeched. "How could they leave us sleeping, were going to get detention or points taken away."

Angelina ran over to her school uniform and hurriedly pulled it on. She knew she wouldn't have time to fix her hair so she grabbed her bag and stuffed her school supplies, books, and dumped her brush in along with her favorite lip gloss.

Looking up she realized Hermione had already left. Sighing, Angelina pulled on her shoes and ran out down to the Dungeons 25 minutes late for potions.

She stumbled into potions just as Snape finished explaining what was on the board. The smile her gave her was pure evil.

"Ah….Miss Johnson, care to join us?" Snape questioned causing everyone to look up at her.

"Sorry professor." Looking around she noticed the only spot left was next to Draco. Angelina sat down pointedly ignoring him or at least trying to.

"Detention this evening Johnson", Snape walked off to observe the Gryffindors potions on the other side of the room.

Sighing, Angelina looked around realizing she didn't know what to do. Trying to be discreet she looked at Draco's parchment out of the corner of her eyes only to fine it was covered by his arm.

'Damn it….guess I have to ask'.

"Um…Dr…Malfoy what are we suppose to be doing?" He turned around trying not to show his hurt when she called him his last name.

"Making a potion to cure something….we're suppose to find out what it cures by trying samples of it on the items on our desk." He turned back to making the cure making sure not to accidentally brush her arm as he worked with the ingredients to the cure.

Angelina watched him work in silence.

"Are you going to help anytime soon, Johnson?" He snapped not even glancing at her.

Glaring she yanked the item out of his hand and dumped it in the cauldron. Draco's eyes widened. "Bloody idiot" He hissed as the potion bubbled up to the surface getting Snape's attention.

"You added too mu-…." BOOM. The cure exploded all over them in a dark purple color. "50 points from Gryffindor" Snape said not even asking what happened. "And go get cleaned up" He added using his wand to clean up the mess.

Cursing Draco looked at his brand new Hogwarts robe covered in Purple goo. Angelina noticed some got into his hair but didn't point this out to him.

"My Father will be furious", he announced loudly before stalking out to clean it up.

Angelina followed running up to catch him. "Hey Draco I'm sorry about that". He sighed turning around. "No it's my fault I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry Angelina". He gave her an awkward hug (because of the goo) and left for the Slytherin common rooms.

Angelina walked back to her dormitory to get a shower and change before lunch.

Sitting down across from Fred, (because so unknown girl was sitting on his right and George on his left), Angelina piled her plate.

While eating she noticed a few things 1. This girls name was Karen 2. She had her hands all over Fred (and he didn't seem to mind). 3. They were flirting right in front of her.

"Angie you okay?" Ginny had noticed she was squeezing the life out of a buttered roll in her hand glaring at the Karen.

"Fine" She said stiffly. 'Blonde slut', she thought her eyes boring holes into Karen's forehead as through she could see right threw it.

"Fred….who is your friend?" Angelina asked sweetly.

"I'm Karen nice to meet you? ... She said staring at Angelina her arms draped possessively on Fred's shoulder.

Fred smirked at her "Oh that's just Angelina". He continued talked with Karen until lunch was over not even saying goodbye when they left.

Angelina dragged herself up from the table and wondered over to the Gryffindor common rooms to get up to the dorms.

Deciding to 'forget' about her detention later she skipped her last class and detention as she drifted off to sleep thinking 'Today was one of those days you want to forget.'

00000000000000000000000000

Hey guys. Yep I sure did update your not imagining things. I've haven't wrote for this story in what feels like forever.

Please R & R


End file.
